But for you
by Lothron
Summary: Eine einzige Begegnung kann das Leben verändern. Warum wird jemand ein Pirat? und ein anderer Marine?


Ensign Smoker sah nachdenklich auf den neuesten Steckbrief hinab. Für alle anderen sah der junge Mann so aus wie immer, sein übliches grummelndes Selbst. Er war nun seit neun Jahren bei den Marines und kletterte schnell die Befehlskette hinauf, erst vor kurzem hatte ihn Sengoku zum Ensign gemacht. Marine zu sein erfüllte ihn, er brachte Gerechtigkeit in die Welt, jagte die die ihr und ihren Bewohnern Schaden zufügte. Zumindest hatte er das gedacht. Für jeden Marine war klar das die Piraten die sich auf den Ozeanen und besonders der Grand-Line tummelten ihre Feinde waren, es waren gewaltsame, verachtenswerte Menschen die nur von ihrer Habgier getrieben wurden. Doch Smoker glaubte das nicht. Seine Augen unverwandt auf den Steckbrief gerichtet sah er in die meeresblauen Augen des Piraten, Augen die er schon einmal gesehen hatte, damals als er noch ein Kind war. er kannte diesen Mann zwar nur flüchtig, war ihm erst einmal begegnet, doch das reichte aus das ihm klar war das dieser Mann kein schlechter Mensch war. ironischer weise hatte gerade dieser Mann, dieser Pirat, ihm geholfen seinen Weg zu finden, hatte ihn inspiriert Marine zu werden, etwas Gutes in diese Welt zu bringen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre Begegnung, an ihr Gespräch das sein Leben verändert hatte, seine Sichtweise auf die Welt. Zwar war er damals erst fünf Jahre alt gewesen, aber er bezweifelte das er es jemals vergessen könnte, das er diesen Mann vergessen könnte der sein Leben so sehr beeinflusst hat.

Er war damals fünf Jahre alt gewesen und wie immer wenn seine Eltern arbeiten waren, war er durch die Straßen Loguetowns gezogen. Den Mann hatte er bemerkt als er eine Treppe hinunterlief, auf deren Stufen dieser saß. Abgerissene Kleidung, die blonden Haare wirr von seinem Kopf abstehend und die zusammengesunkene Haltung ließen ihn innehalten. In seinem kindlichen Verstand sah der Fremde verwegen aus und er ging näher zu ihm, neugierig welche Abenteuer er wohl zu berichten hatte. „Hallo.", sprach er ihn an und müde meeresblaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Damals hatte er einfach gedacht das der Mann erschöpft war, er hatte noch nicht den Blick von Soldaten kennengelernt die einen Krieg überlebt hatten, ansonsten hätte er erkannt das der junge Mann ein Veteran war. „Hallo.", entgegnete der Mann nur und richtete seine Augen wieder auf das gegenüberliegende Gebäude. Eine lange Zeit war es still zwischen ihnen, doch als er bereits weitergehen wollte bemerkte er wie dem Mann vollkommen still Tränen das Gesicht hinunter rannen. Besorgt fasste er ihn an. „Sir. Was ist mit dir?", fragte er, doch der Mann lächelte nur und die Tränen liefen weiter. „Der vierte April, das ist heute. Vor zwei Jahren starb mein Sohn.", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme, doch machte er keine Anstalten die Tränen fortzuwischen und dies beeindruckte den Jungen. Sein Vater sagte immer das Männer nicht weinten, das dies schwach wäre, doch konnte er bei diesem Mann keine Schwäche erkennen, nur lähmende Trauer und ein eiserner Wille der hinter den meeresblauen Augen ruhte. „Das tut mir leid. Warum ist er gestorben?", fragte er leise, schließlich hatte seine Mutter ihm eingebläut rücksichtsvoll und höfflich zu sein. Der Mann sah ihn inzwischen warm an und lächelte leicht, trotz der Trauer und dem Schmerz der in seinen Augen lag. „Er starb im Kindsbett, zusammen mit meiner Frau. Sie waren geschwächt von dem Krieg. Viele sind damals gestorben, sehr viele Kinder. Wir haben versucht so viele zu retten wie möglich, aber ohne Hilfe…da war nur so viel das wir tun konnten.", erzählte der Mann und er horchte auf. Krieg? Er hatte noch nie einen Krieg erlebt, natürlich nicht, er war schließlich ein Kind. Aber so wie dieser Mann darüber sprach war anders als sein Vater es tat. Der Mann sprach voll Trauer darüber, sein Vater voller Stolz. „Warum hat niemand geholfen?", fragte er nach. Es gab doch die Marines und die Weltregierung, sicherlich hätten sie geholfen. „Nicht immer kommt Hilfe zu denen die sie brauchen. Manchmal stößt der Ruf nach Hilfe auf taube Ohren. Viele sehen lieber weg als etwas zu tun." Verwirrt aber auch entrüstet baute er sich vor dem Mann auf und rief: „Ich hätte geholfen!" daraufhin lächelte der Mann. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Du bist ein guter Junge, deshalb sage ich dir dies: Lass dir von niemanden vorschreiben was richtig und falsch ist, gut und böse. Sieh dir die Welt an, schau dich um bevor du zu deinen eigenen Erkenntnissen kommst und trete für das ein woran du glaubst.", sagte der Mann und er drückte seine Brust raus und sah fest und mit aller Entschlossenheit eines Fünfjährigen in die Augen des Mannes. „Wenn ich groß bin werde ich dafür sorgen das alle die Hilfe brauchen sie bekommen!" der Mann lächelte, ein seltsames Bild mit den getrockneten Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht und er stand auf und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, etwas das sonst nur sein Vater tat und das selten. „Ich bin mir sicher das du alles erreichen kannst solange du deinen Willen darin setzt.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Mann und verschwand in einer der Straßen.

Smoker hatte den Mann nie wieder gesehen und auch heute noch hatte er nicht erfahren was das für ein Krieg gewesen war in dem der Mann seine Familie verloren hatte. Und erst heute, dank dem Steckbrief, erfuhr er den Namen des Mannes der in ihm den Wunsch geweckt hatte Gerechtigkeit zu verbreiten und die Bewohner dieser Welt zu beschützen. Er sah erneut in die meeresblauen Augen des Mannes der gelangweilt aus dem Bild schaute und fragte sich was hätte sein können wenn damals Hilfe gekommen wäre, für diesen Mann, für seinen Sohn, für die Kinder die er hatte sterben sehen. Er war seltsam erleichtert das der Mann eine Crew gefunden hatte, Nakama, und er würde ihn nicht verhaften wenn er ihn sah, das könnte er nicht. Es würde nur eine Erinnerung bleiben, das war ihm klar. Und vielleicht würde er irgendwann die Chance haben erneut mit ihm zu sprechen, ihm zu sagen wie sehr er sein Leben beeinflusst hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick legte er den Steckbrief beiseite und stand auf. Es gab schließlich Arbeit zu verrichten und wenn er länger auf den Steckbrief starrte würden seine Kollegen ihn fragen was mit ihm los war. Doch eines Tages, das schwor er sich, würde er diesen Mann wiedersehen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er Marco dem Phönix gegenüberstand.


End file.
